


Special

by kwondaengdaeng



Series: The adventures of kitty guo and bunny bin [2]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: donghan is drunk 24/7, just kidding he's just an excited puppy, nyangbin, they are all animal hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwondaengdaeng/pseuds/kwondaengdaeng
Summary: Longguo finds out that Hyunbin is just like him, and several others in the pet store.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the adventures of kitty guo and bunny bin series, in which JBJ are human-animal hybrids. Basically they are animals that can turn into humans.
> 
> Taehyun - Japanese Dwarf flying squirrel hybrid  
> Kenta - Shiba Inu hybrid  
> Sanggyun - Siberian Husky hybrid  
> Longguo - Black Bombay cat hybrid  
> Hyunbin - Blue eyed white Netherland Dwarf hybrid  
> Donghan - Welsh Corgi hybrid

The passing downpour left a stale sweet scent as darkness wraps around the once purple-orange sky, sparkling stars freckled on the black canvas. Longguo shivers as a cold wind blows into the store when Boa leaves, closing the glass door behind her and locking up tight so that none of her animals can escape. Silly human, there were other escape routes she hasn’t figured out… yet. 

 

He jumps from the top tier of his tower onto the floor and struts to somewhere quiet, it was finally night time and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Boa left later than she usually did today. Stretching out his entire body on the floor, he lets out a soft purr, letting his body do the work. 

 

With a soft poof, what replaced the cat’s figure was a boy. A boy with black cat ears sticking out of his head and a tail sticking out of his butt. Nodding slightly to himself, Longguo stands up on his feet and dusts his hands before shifting his cat tower and picking up his clothes stuffed behind it and putting them on. Once he was fully clothed, the feline struts across the store to the cupboards where Boa kept their snacks and food. 

 

Opening up a carton of milk, he leans on the cashier counter and lazily sips the beverage straight from the milk box. 

 

“Hi Yongguk hyung.” Donghan slips beside the neko and breathes down his neck making the feline hiss and choke on his milk. The blonde boy had brown ears sticking on the temples on his head, his fluffy tail wagging at high speed.

 

“Go away, go bother someone else like Kenta or Taehyun.” 

 

“I heard my name.” Taehyun appears from the back storeroom, his human form as tiny as his animal form. 

 

“And please stop trying to catch my tail. I will personally hit you with it Kim Sanggyun.” 

 

The beautiful husky sheepishly scratches the back of his head as he snatches the bag of chips from Donghan’s hands and starts stuffing his mouth with the crispy snack. The best thing about being a hybrid was that he could eat human food and not get sick and Boa always has a secret stash of junk food that she never eats.

 

“Hey leave some of the chips for me!” Kenta finally makes his appearance, after putting back all the puppy toys he has been playing with all day neatly beside the warm fluffy bed that Boa had bought for him.

 

He takes the chips out of Sanggyun’s hand, ignoring the latter’s low growl in protest with his little brown ears twitching at the aroma of the snack as he popped one into his mouth. 

 

Longguo just rolls his eyes at the hybrid gathering, pouring more milk into his mouth. They do this every night and he just wished the rest of the hybrids would leave him alone but Kenta mentioned that hybrids should stick with hybrids and it was such a miraculous occurrence that there were so many hybrids gathered at this fateful pet shop. It was like Boa had magic in her hands or something. 

 

The feline absentmindedly pats the new Netherland Dwarf resident. At least this new little one wasn’t a hybrid, he had enough of these annoying half humans. But Murphy's law exists and with a soft poof, Longguo lets out something like a cross between a yelp and a hiss as he jumps back in fright, his ears flattened against his hair all ready to put up a cat fight. But he lets his guard down upon realizing that a human was staring back at him. 

 

Correction, make that a breathtakingly beautiful human with cute little bunny ears at the top of his head and a fluffy bobtail on his butt. Who happened to be naked. Longguo felt his cheeks burn as he scanned the boy’s flawless skin, not a single scratch could be skin on the snow-white skin of his.

 

“Oh wow did you guys just see that?” As usual, the overly excited Donghan was the first one to rush up to the newcomer. He sniffs the bunny curiously, his fluffy tail wiggling back and forth which triggered Sanggyun to chase after it. 

 

The next thing that happened probably caught everyone off guard as Hyunbin bit the corgi’s ear, sending the latter into a panic frenzy mode. The said leapt away from the bunny as he whined loudly, clinging onto Kenta for dear life as Sanggyun and Taehyun just laughed hysterically at the scene.

 

Longguo blinks as he tried to stifle a laugh at how the annoying corgi was finally getting his desserts. It wasn’t like he hated Donghan per se but well that boy sure needed a tranquillizer and it seems like Hyunbin’s appearance felt like God handing out free puppies to everyone Hallelujah.

 

The bunny then runs up to Longguo and clings onto him tightly, mumbling under his breath making Longguo’s cheeks heat up even more that he swore even his ears have probably turned red from how the boy’s completely naked body is directly on his. 

 

“It’s too dark… I’m scared...” The bunny finally stutters. 

 

“Oh you could have told us earlier, no need to bite Donghan.” Taehyun has finally stopped laughing as he breathlessly goes to turn on the lights in the store but the mere reminder of Donghan’s face when he got bitten makes the oldest want to go into another giggling fit.

 

“Donghan’s bad. He scared pretty kitty.” Hyunbin points out as Longguo just looks away from the rest, trying to act like the innocent careless cat he is.

 

“To be fair Donghan scares everybody but he’s probably the youngest one here. The boy’s just a puppy, he playful. That’s all. Yongguk’s just dramatic.” Kenta pipes up, ignoring how Donghan was whacking his arm about how he scares everybody and his soft protests of “I do not.”

 

“And erm you might want to put on some clothes?” The Shiba Inu adds, unable to look directly at Hyunbin’s naked body.

 

Longguo doesn’t blame him, even the coldest of hearts would get tempted by how fair, soft and flawless the bunny’s skin is. If the feline didn’t have self-control, he would have already bitten the other. Not in the most innocent way. 

 

They finally decided to put on some of Donghan’s clothes on the bunny although it seemed a size too big but Longguo thought the bunny looked cute like that. It was quite amazing how the bunny was so tall when his animal form was pretty small, but of course no one could beat Taehyun when it came to being tiny in size. 

 

“You know I couldn’t get any scent from you when you first came. I’m surprised you’re one of us.” Longguo shrugs as watches Taehyun clear the mess they have made after inhaling a storm of food and beverages. He was just thankful Boa doesn’t leave alcohol lying around, that would have led to dire consequences. Especially when you have Donghan and Sanggyun who were already behaving like they were drunk all the time.

 

“That’s because...” Hyunbin didn’t get to finish his sentence when he lets out the most adorable sneeze and poof in place of his human form was the white Netherland Dwarf once again.

 

The bunny sheepishly smiled a little.

 

“I still can’t really control this transformation thing. I’m a halfie. My father is not a hybrid. He’s human.”

 

“Oh… Well that… kinda makesyoucuterthanyoualreadyare.”

 

“Eh?” Hyunbin tilts his head in confusion, completely missing Longguo’s words.

 

“Just go to bed, I’m going to turn off the lights so that the human doesn’t freak out tomorrow morning.” Longguo could feel a familiar heat rushing through his cheeks. 

 

Damn he hates that bunny fuck his life.

 

“Yongguk hyung… Can I hold your hand while we sleep? I’m… afraid of the dark.”

 

“I guess you can hold my tail.”

 

//\\\


End file.
